Eva Moving Forward
by TwoFaceDavid
Summary: Just another take on the Evangelion universe, Shinji's awakes to just another ceiling, but not just the same story. Will he ever truly find happiness? Will Rei ever take a hint? Will the writer ever commit to finishing a story? Find out here! Rated M for luck.


Light, blind light. An unfamiliar ceiling, a boy with short brown hair staired aimlessly. His blue eyes absorbed by the white bland tiles. The horrors of the day before hidden deep within his mind. Hearing the door open and the footsteps of someone approaching him, the boy looked to his right, spotting the dark haired woman. Her make-up bringing light to her dark brown eyes. The woman was wearing a black dress with a red jacket and cap. She sat next to him grinning widely.

"Like what you see?" She casually remarked.

That did the trick. The boy start stuttering badly, his face going completely red as he practically jumped up. "W-what I wasn't. I mean, you… I.. I.. Sorry.." He looked down ashamed.

"Oh calm down Shinji, it's normal for a boy your age to look at a woman like me, I can only begin to imagine what kind of positions you put me in, oh you bad boy." The woman thrusted her breasts outwards giving the boy quite the view, in return Shinji squeaked and covered his eyes.

"Cut it out Misato!" He finally turned looking at the adjacent wall.

"I'm sorry Shinji it's just too easy, and your _soooo_ cute!" Misato laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. She looked down at her watch and gasped. "It's already that time! Hurry up and get dressed, it's time to find out your housing arrangements." With that she stood up and walked to the door, turning only once more to flash a smile and wink. "And don't stare at my butt, we'll have plenty of time for that later."

Shinji once again stuttered a response only for Misato to walk out and the door close behind her. He hoped against hope he didn't end up living with her, something told him that just would be too much for his poor little heart among other body parts. He grimaced getting up awkwardly and sliding his clothing on. Being fully dressed in his white button up and black slacks with white tennis shoes, he walked to the door, it opened quickly allowing him to continue walking out to the hall. He looked around catching Misato grinning stupidly, while waving at him. They both walked together, one thinking about what she wanted for dinner the other trying not to look at the former.

The quiet walk and seemingly long walk, which Shinji accounted to Misato's poor navigation skills, ending at the elevator doors. The two stood patiently before the door opened. Shinji looked up to see the blue haired girl from before standing in the elevator. He was glad she seemed to be doing better, but at the same time felt bad.. For what he wasn't sure. Something about the way she looked just… Her azure blue hair, her perfect fair white skin. She glowed almost like an ange- Shinji was cut out of his thoughts as Misato pushed him in the elevator before the doors closed. He looked back in shock only to see the doors closing.

If Shinji was uncomfortable before now he was ultra uncomfortable. He could feel the girls eyes on him. The sudden feeling of guilt welling up in him for not saying anything, and yet the fear of saying something both fighting within him. Finally after a tense minute he mustered up the courage opening his mouth to speak when he was cut off again, this time by the girl.

"Pilot Ikari, are you functional?"

Shinji stared at the elevator doors confused. 'Uhm.. What? Does she mean am I okay?.. What do I even say?' Shinji continued to try and think of a response only to again be interrupted as he was spun around by the girl. His eyes went wide as she started to inspect him, thoroughly, her hands patting him down while her eyes watched his face closely looking for a reaction. And a reaction quickly came as her right hand connected with his half chubbed member. The boy squeaked for the second time today falling backwards as the elevator doors opened.

Shinji quickly got up and brushed himself off, quietly apologizing and quickling walking away. Not noticing the slight blush on the girls face as he ran/ fast walked.

* * *

Quietly walking down the hall towards a wooden door labeled with the name, Maya Ibuki, Shinji couldn't shake the blush that had consumed his entire body. The girl was definitely weird. But something about her was so, so, Shinji fought to think of the answer when he realized he had been standing in front of the door for a good minute. He knocked on it idly looking around wondering if the girl or Misato would suddenly show up and embarrass him.

* * *

Maya sat at her desk drinking her 5th cup of coffee, idly turning the pages on a report she had been handed earlier. On it was a picture of a boy they called the 2nd child. At first when she had seen it she merely glanced guessing it to be like the 1st childs, barren and uninteresting at that. But with further inspection she was almost appalled. The boy had zero self confidence, he lived life almost completely alone. He feared being around people, blamed himself for everything. It just went on. Suddenly a thought crept into her head, one of her spur of the moment. She decided to solve two of her issues in one go. Quickly typing into her computer she almost didn't hear the knock on her door.

She looked up from her work annoyed and moved towards the door opening it to the young boy she knew as the 2nd child in front of her. "Oh you must be the 2nd- I mean Ikari. Are you here for your housing arrangements? I was actually just about to finish them right now!" She laughed rubbing the back of her head. She moved to the side welcoming him in to sit while she went back to her seat and started madly typing.

Shinji sat quietly knowing better than to interrupt. He looked at the young woman, she was pretty cute, but she had bags and her eyes, and the multiple empty coffee mugs said the rest. She clearly needed to go to bed. He quickly looked away ashamedly as she looked up at him smiling.

"So tell me Ikari, what do you think of the First child?" Shinji looked back up at Maya confused.

"First child? Do you mean the blue haired girl?"

Maya laughed silently, "yeah sorry, most people call her the First, but her actual name is Rei Ayanami, she's the other pilot. You saw her Eva yesterday right?!" At the mention of Eva Shinji cringed, remembering the giant eye that stared at him. The thoughts that pierced his head. The orange metal, the voice that spoke to him. He was all too ready to forget it all again.

"Oh." Was all he got out before Maya started again.

"Either way I only bring her up because starting today the two of you will be roommates." Immediately Shinji freaked out, standing up from his chair.

"WHAT?!" He was really starting to feel like god really had it out for him. Something he also noticed was he was having a lot more outbursts. He used to be a lot more shy and reserved but the things people had been saying and- His thoughts were cut short as the door opened as Misato strode in grinning and looked over to Shinji.

"As of today we're gonna be roommates!" Shinji looked at the woman stunned and then to Maya only to see her simply nod and look back to her terminal. "Come on now, we don't have much time before Rei gets home, I swear the girl must be an athlete she always beats me home!"

* * *

The car ride was to say the least, interesting. Misato was a crazy driver something Shinji was sure he'd never get used to. The woman drove like a absolute maniac and he swore he had to hold in bile as she drifted around another turn. Other than that though the drive had gone by pretty quickly, the extraverted captain seemed busy with her driving and spared him any further teasing.

Getting to the apartments Shinji picked up his suitcase staring at the door. Misato stood behind him looking at him questioningly. She watched as he stared at it for a full minute. He seemed almost afraid to open the door. Misato smiled knowingly, she walked around him and opened the door, entering it she turned to the poor boy and said, "welcome home Shinji!"

He looked at her, stunned by her words, he mouthed it, and smiled. "I'm home.." He gingerly walked in and once again was stunned into silence. The place was a mess. Their was beer cans everywhere. Not to mention the bloody bandages, literal dirt and grime that built up around the place, and penguin that… Penguin? Shinji looked at the penguin walk up to the fridge and enter it.

Moving past the stunned boy Misato casually walked through the rubbish, heading towards another fridge and grabbing a beer can. She looked at him politely scratching the back of her head. "Sorry about the mess, what with two girls in the house you really lose track of time. I was planning on cleaning up but uh… We were a little preoccupied with other things. Angel things" She half joked.

Shinji again froze, more memories invading his head. Syncing with the Eva, the liquid they called LCL, the pain… The unstoppable pain. The angel as they called it. The monster that almost killed him twice. How did he win? Last he remembered he was being thrown and a giant light was-

Misato burped loudly bringing Shinji back to reality. He looked around once more and sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Having cleared most of the bottles and trash around the table Shinji sat with Misato the ladder still drinking and the former looking down shyly. "You know you don't talk much do you." Shinji didn't reply he just continued staring.

"I used to be like that. Back long ago, it was a different time but the situation was more or less the same… My father had brought me out to the antarctic for an excavation, only really as a necessity. He never really put much effort into actually taking care of me." She started to sip more of her beer down, thinking back to what they now called Second impact. "I only pray you never have to go through what I did." She whispered.

Shinji looked up now, Misato seemed like a different person, not just a 16 year old adult, but an actual full fledged adult. 'She's… She's like me.' He didn't smile, but he felt content. Finally someone he could connect with. She quickly without realizing it had become a sort of sister to the boy.

"I never really bonded with my father eith-" He was cut off mid-sentence as a very naked Rei walked out of the bathroom. Shinji's eyes almost flew out of his head as she approached the duo. Looking over to Misato and Shinji.

"I am sufficiently clean now, or as you called it earlier, 'ready to get some' Captain Katsuragi." Rei stated nonchalantly. The wet towel on her shoulders fell as Misato turned towards her, the ladder actually blushing and jumping up covering the girl's modesty.

"REI I was kidding! Dear god lets get you dressed before you give the poor boy a nose bleed!" She led the girl quickly to her room leaving Shinji to silently sit in the living room. Staring where Rei had stood just moments ago. One thought hanging prominently in his mind. Pink, it was very pink. With that in mind the young Ikari quickly realized he would not be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

After, what Misato had coined a happy accidental meeting. Shinji had been led to his room which was a closet compared to the other to residents rooms. But he really didn't mind. He didn't have much in the first place. Laying on his futon he listened to his S-DAT player. The classical music played lifelessly in both his ears as his eyes gazed at the ceiling. Truth be told his mind was somewhere else, somewhere painful.

 _Eva Unit 00 stood tall looking over Tokyo-3. It's eye gazed at the sickly angel. The angel had the mask of a bird, but the body of of an Eva. The two stared at each other seemingly sizing up the other._

" _Shinji, now don't be afraid all we need you to do is focus on walking. The rest should come naturally!" Shinji heard over the radio, connecting the voice quickly to the bottle blond he had met earlier, Dr Ritsuko Akagi._

 _He looked back at the Angel trying to focus on walking. The Eva started to raise it's right foot and move forward only to quickly lose it balance falling hard on the ground._

 _The Angel quickly took advantage of the moment picking up the Eva and smashing it into a building. Shinji screamed as he felt the collision only to be followed up by the Angel pulling hard against his arm, within seconds the appendage was pulled off, blood flying everywhere, Shinji holding his own arm screaming even harder, tears streaming down his cheeks. He could hear Dr Akagi and Misato yelling at him but the pain was too much._

 _Again he was thrown up against a building, this time another Eva showed up, stabbing it's horn into the side of the Angel and throwing it off it's balance. A comlink opened up and Shinji saw a bandaged blue haired girl looking him over. "I will take it from here Pilot Ikari, please retreat back for now."_

 _He started to nod only to watch as the Angel shot another light beam out of it's hand slamming the other Eva to the ground. Before he could even react the Angel was on the Eva slamming the beam into the Evas head. He watched terrified as he heard the screams of the girl._

 _With nothing to lose he started to chant a mantra he had gotten used to. "I mustn't run away I mustn't run away!" Kicking harshly he bashed the Angel back and started pummeling it into the ground. Light hexagons flashed in front of him only to be broken as he kept punching screaming, "LEAVE HER ALONE DAMMIT" He became blinded as he let his full rage out. The Angel fought in vain as its body was smashed against the streets, blue blood spurting out of all it's pours. Bones broken, AT-Field failing the Angel made a last ditch effort and suddenly wrapped itself around the Eva._

 _Pure light was all that was left._

 _That and a giant hole with two Evas now standing one looking on at the other. The other soon fell to the ground. Mission accomplished it's pilot gave in to unconsciousness quickly._

* * *

Authors first and last notes: Hey hope you enjoyed the newest installment of what I have yet to actually think of a title for. I'm sure by the time I post this it'll be fine. Just wanted to say thank you for reading the story and expect to see new chapters in the near future. My last story was getting meh, so I transitioned, get ready to see a lot of the same ideas played out in this story. Rate the story PM me with thoughts, I'm open ears and love hearing your criticism/ interests.


End file.
